peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
= 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 = LATEST NEWS -ts- rescues the wiki after the cructacean crashes it * A preparatory pre-retreat release of ALMS 1.1 SE is available * Prayer request page * Peace links Wikis, Blogs and web site links - add your favourite * The "how to" and links for setting up CurlChat and/or Yahoo Chats. * Uploaded photos Events - more as we think of them and you OFFER them - Peace for all * 31 Dec 2004 ~ Deja Vu - we will keep celebrating on the hour - every hour it is 1200 midnight near you Dates and events may be changed without prior notice # Welcome to our Cyber Retreat - free poem composed for new arrivals, free photo for each participant # 1200 GMT - Happy New with Goodwill from all corners # Auld Lang Syne - the Past is dying . . . # CELEBRATE The celebration will compose of * Celebration of Life * Celebration of the Dharma * Celebration of the New Year * 1 Jan 2005 # Resolution - First official event - "Taking the pledge - things we Will do" # Wishing everyone a Happy new year # Peace messages # how to send random acts of goodwill to blogs, web sites and wikis * 2 Jan 2005 # ALMS Meditation (Special Edition created for this retreat) # Peace poets - Rite till you drop with Steve Toth and KnowMystery * 3 Jan 2005 ~ Dzogchen Tantra with Jigme Champa and the Great Seel * 4 Jan 2005 # Ma Nature with -ts- # Contacting Multi-dimensional Beings and cooking them with Lobster * 5 Jan 2005 # A multi-dimensional cyber merging of Sorcery, Shamanism, Atheists, Artists # Alchemists, HolyGeeks Buddhists, Dervishes, Pagans, Christians, Muslims waved at # The irreligious and the trans-spiritual offer their experience # Triple Dorje Peace Empowerment with Cecil Welcome One and All OK I AM HERE - What do I do? # Preparatory Reading List # Join Curlchat # Upload pics # Tech Tips -- Need help? Click here Hey BE AT PEACE Have Fun Elements of Peace Occupants All forms of goodwill welcome Ma Nature with -ts- Can't talk of Ma Nature without speakin' 'bout Shamanism god on the brain getting in the mood '' "Ma Nature bats last. And she's one tough out." '' "All these mountains, rivers, this whole great earth; where does it all come from?" "Where does your question come from?" There is neither heaven or earth ... ''Only snow Falling incessantly. '-Hashin-' 'Storytelling' with Yosy Flug for all those who enjoy a good Yarnup around the fire. # Passing the Peace Chillum # Tales from Other Realms # Tales of Atlantis ~ Lobster was there in the last days with Desi and Joyce - Active Worlds revisited # Jokes, Qabbalah and the CurlChat Marathon There was a terrible drought. After a long deliberation, the villagers decided to approach Nasrudin, who was known to work miracles on occasion and ask for his intervention in bringing the rain. The whole community went over to Nasrudin's hut and the elders stated their request. "Sorry," said Nasrudin, "there will be no miracle - you have no faith". "But Nasrudin, how can you say that?" said the villagers, "after all, is it not our faith, that brought us to your door, begging for help?" "If you really had faith," said Nasrudin, "You would have come with umbrellas." *Elements of Mullah Nasrudin 'Peace Poetry' A Space for Stillness and Peace Add your name to our list of people wishing to write poetry for us during the retreat # KnowMystery # Joe Riley # Steve Toth # Lobster # Yosy Flug # Jigme Champa # Zen Oleary # Lorik # Peace Buddha Say YES to Peace Poetry Poets Against The War Peace Photos & Art ~ A Space for Images of Quiet Thoughts on our logo: To me, this image embodies embracing Peace. It is an expression of reaching out and up with open arms of Peace. I can think of no color more appropriate than green, the color of the Heart chakra. I know people are not in this for praise, but what a wonderful logo you have crafted! --Knowmystery 08:26, 5 Dec 2004 (PST) Geese for Peace Harbinger of Peace Moon Gazing ~ Space Coming soon to a galaxy near us! "When we contemplate the whole globe as one great dewdrop, striped and dotted with continents and islands, flying through space with all other stars all singing and shining together as one, the whole universe appears as an infinite storm of beauty." ~ John Muir ~ "A Thousand Mile Walk to the Gulf" (1916) Comments What people are saying so far: * "gskldjggj jg gs gsigfs" Lorik * "All hail Lorik! (he makes more sense than all the rest of us put together.)" -ts- * "One day this summer during CurlChat, an omen of peace arrived on the balcony and visited for a while" KnowMystery * "this is what is - rest are stories" yosy Resources or Contact groups one may join *Creative Solutions For Peace Run by Jina *Joseph Campbell Mythology *J-Krishnamurti and Life *Creative Solutions For Peace Run by Jina *InsightPractice Run by Jina *SufiMystic Run by Steve Toth *Poetry from Rumi *HolyGeek Technical Support Run by Lobster *Gentle poetry Run by KnowMystery to be added * Deep Well Run by KnowMystery * Nasrudin Run by Jina * Chistiya Run by Siraj - hey someone send an invite Tech Section see the help page at have added a few other HTML examples to the page as well and will continue to add more as i find what works. good news poets! the ole command will give you a line break therby enabling you to single space your poetry instead of being forced to endure double spacing or putting a space at the beginning which results in those blue boxes surrounding your work. in addition ... the indent <" : "> can be doubled or even tripled up to give you all the indenting you want. i have added a few other HtML examples to the page as well and will continue to add more. -ts- hey four tilde ~ marks (next to Enter/Return) and you can sign your name (must be logged in - when you log in once, ask the page to remember . . .) now don't forget ... click here to get your free poem composed for new arrivals